luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
A-3: Quiet Please!
The mission "A-3: Quiet Please!" is the third mission in the Gloomy Manor, and the first mission with a mini-boss, that being three Poltergeists. Luigi is tasked with finding the source of some strange music in the Library and must find a way to get there, since the main entrance is covered in webs. while fighting two Poltergeists in the Library]] For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "According to the Parascope, the ghostly activity in the north section is increasing! Now that you've recovered the gears, we should be able to investigate." Starting Dialogue "Hey there, Luigi. Now, where were we? Oh yes! The access mechanism in the Foyer!" "Here you go. Use this crank to operate the access mechanism. Once you do that, you'll be able to access the north rooms of the Gloomy Manor. Griminy! You hear that? The Parascope is picking up an audible signal from the very same area we're trying to reach! Let's see here... It's...music! How odd. If I remember rightly, there's a grand piano in the Library. Maybe a ghost is playing around on it. Anyhoo, let's mark where you need to go on the map..." "Luigi, this is the strongest paranormal signal we've seen yet. with a signal that strong, I reckon the ghost playing the piano might be giving orders to the other ghosts! No time to waste, my boy! Get to the Library, and catch that ghost! New Ghosts * Poltergeist. Mission Goals Overall Goal * Use the crank to operate the access mechanism in the Foyer. Once that's done, proceed north through the Gloomy Manor and investigate the music in the Library. Other Goals * Use the crank in the Foyer. * Investigate the music in the Library. Story When Luigi enters the Guard Hall, he'll notice all the Possessed Armor is gone. This is foreshadowing for a later mission. After using the access mechanism in the Foyer, the fish tank will be lowered down to the first floor, allowing access to the Lobby. Going into the Lobby, Luigi will capture two Greenies that were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Afterwards, a Slammer along with some spiders will come up the elevator. After clearing the room, Luigi must keep going forward, as the door to the Balcony is missing, again foreshadowing the next mission. He'll end up in the top section of the Library, where he must run across to avoid being hit by books thrown at him by the Poltergeist. He'll then be in the Dining Room where he can use the dumbwaiter at the right to ride down to the Kitchen. Here, Luigi will encounter Greenies with rolling pins and pan lids as a weapon and shield respectively. Wait until the Greenie attacks, and stun and capture him when he's dizzy. After defeating the ghosts, Luigi can finally access the Library. There, the Poltergeist will notice him, and disappear into the air, initiating battle. To capture him, Luigi needs to find him first. Luigi can tell where he is because the candles around him will turn blue and the books will shake. Frequently he'll try to throw a book at Luigi, and if the Strobulb is used then he'll block it with the book he's holding. After defeating the first Poltergeist, two more will appear, but they are no different. After defeating them, E. Gadd calls saying: "You OK, Luigi? You had me worried for a minute there, kiddo! Those big-brained ghosts sure put up a fight! The way they were throwing all those books at you...reminded me of my college professors! Anyhoo, I'll bring you back now so I can study those magnificent specimens!" Luigi is then taken back, ending the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Hello, Luigi! Good to see you back in one piece!" "Those brainy Poltergeists sure are strong, but they don't seem to be in charge of the other ghosts. I reckon they're still worth studying, though! It's just so fascinating how some ghosts can evolve into more advanced forms. I don't fully understand the nature of their power, but I will one day. That will be my legacy in the world of paranormal science! And you, Luigi... Once this is all over, you'll finally step out of your brother's shadow and be recognized as a true hero. Heh heh..." Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions